In Love and Out of Luck
by FlyofDragon
Summary: Jeff joins an online support group for people who can't be with the person they love. He finds a friend in the group and they share sob stories. Niff. NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've been reading so many Niff stories lately that I figured it was time to write some. Enjoy!**

**Summary: Jeff joins an online support group for people who can't be with the person they love. He finds a friend in the group and they share sob stories. Niff.**

**Disclaimer: I humbly acknowledge that I don't own Glee.**

* * *

Chapter 1:

"Jeff?" Jeff looked up from his textbook to see his roommate and best friend, Nick, standing in their doorway.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I'm going out with Jenna," Nick told him. "I'll be back around 10, okay?"

Jeff nodded. "Have fun," he forced a smile. Nick grinned and bounced out of the dorm.

Jeff sighed and closed his textbook. Life sucked when you were in love with your best friend. Life sucked more when you were in love with your straight best friend and you were gay. Jeff turned his attention to his computer and scanned through his Facebook. There was nothing overly interesting there and he was about to close the window when a link caught his eye.

'In Love and Out of Luck' it read. _What the hell,_ thought Jeff. _What's the worst that could happen?_ He clicked on the link and it brought him to a site that resembled a forum.

'Welcome to In Love and Out of Luck,' the description read. 'Please note that you are completely anonymous here. We are an online support group for those who cannot be with the one they love for some and any reason.' Jeff thought quickly. This could be his chance. He could finally tell someone about Nick…without Nick knowing! Nick could carry on dating Jenna and being straight and he wouldn't have the burden of knowing he could never love Jeff like Jeff wanted him to. Poising his hands above the keyboard, he realized he had no idea how to start. Finally he decided on the easiest way possible.

**JS: Hi.**

**CL: Ooh! A newcomer!**

**GR: CL, chill out. JS, nice to meet you.**

**JS: Nice to meet you too CL and GR.**

**GR: So what brings you here?**

Jeff bit his lip and hesitated before answering.

**JS: I'm in love with my best friend.**

**CL: And he's dating another girl? SAME PROBLEM HERE!**

**JS: No. Well yes, he's dating a girl, it's just…I'm not a girl.**

**GR: I hear you man. For me it's the other way around. I love a gay girl :P**

**CL: Hang on guys! I remember another guy who was here.**

**GR: So?**

**CL: He said he loved his best friend too.**

**JS: Really?**

**CL: Yeah! We could pair you two up and you could be each other's support buddy!**

**GR: CL, I like your thinking. Is he online?**

**CL: Yup!**

Jeff waited. He had someone to talk to. Finally. He used to talk to Kurt, but he found that Kurt was less understanding of the situation after he started dating Blaine.

**CL: I found him!**

**- ND has been added to the conversation -**

**ND: Hi. I heard there was a guy in the same pickle as me.**

**JS: You're the guy in love with his best friend?**

**ND: That's me. I'm guessing it's you too?**

**GR: Why don't you guys talk? CL, let's go.**

**- CL and GR have left the conversation -**

**ND: How long?**

**JS: How long what?**

**ND: How long have you loved him?**

**JS: Since about a month after I met him. 3 years ago.**

**ND: That's rough.**

**JS: The biggest problem is that he's straight. And he has a girlfriend.**

**ND: For me, I'm still in the closet. Yeah I've got a girlfriend but I'm pretty sure she knows.**

**JS: And your best friend?**

**ND: He doesn't know. I mean, he's gay and proud but…there's this other guy. I'm positive that they're on the brink of going out.**

**JS: That sucks man. If it's any consolation, I know how you feel.**

**ND: lol isn't that why we came here? To find someone who gets it?**

Jeff couldn't help but agree with his new friend.

**JS: Too true.**

**ND: Look, I've got to go. I'm on my phone and I need the battery to last until I get home tonight.**

**JS: That's okay, I understand. I should probably go too.**

**ND: We'll talk soon, okay?**

**JS: Yup :)**

**ND: Bye!**

**- ND has left the conversation -**

Jeff sighed and closed his internet window. It was almost 10 o'clock. Nick would be back soon. Jeff shut down his computer and opted for getting ready for bed over returning to his history textbook. History was not supposed to be read at this hour anyways.

* * *

**A/N: In case you were wondering, the website uses initials. Hence, JS = Jeff Sterling.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This whole writing thing is a bit problematic…I mean, I get all these ideas and then I have to write and then I don't do anything else. But let's get on with the story, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I humbly acknowledge that I don't own Glee.**

* * *

Chapter 2:

"Jeff!" called a voice from down the hallway. Jeff turned to see Sebastian jogging towards him. He groaned inwardly.

_Sebastian Smythe, world's biggest __**dick**__, _thought Jeff. "Hey," he said with a small smile.

"Hey yourself," said Sebastian with a smirk. "So I was thinking, you, me, dinner, tonight?" Jeff didn't answer the other boy. "…Or we could skip dinner and go straight back to my room after Warbler practice." Sebastian gave Jeff a wink.

Jeff shook his blond head. "I can't," he told Sebastian. "It's a very homework filled night for me. Sorry." Jeff suspected that Sebastian knew he wasn't sincerely sorry, but Sebastian didn't let on.

"No worries," Sebastian said. "We'll find another night." He gave Jeff another wink and turned away.

Jeff headed to the library for his free period and sat himself down at a table with his laptop. He had every intention of doing research for his history paper, but he found himself drawn back to the website he had discovered the previous night.

**JS: Hey ND!**

**ND: JS! I didn't think I'd see you back so soon.**

**JS: Yeah, well I have a free period now.**

**ND: Lucky! I'm trapped in an awful French class where I don't understand what's going on.**

**JS: Well I'd offer to help but…**

**ND: No worries, I'll get my roommate to help me later. He's always good about that.**

**JS: Is he the guy?**

**ND: What guy?**

**JS: Your roommate. Is he the guy you love?**

**ND: …yeah.**

**JS: How do you deal with living with him? I mean the guy I love is my roommate too and sometimes I just can't deal…**

**ND: It's hard. I just try to keep myself busy when he comes out of the bathroom after a shower.**

**JS: Same here. I mean it's like…when he's just standing there, wet, with just a towel…gah, sometimes it's just too much to take.**

**ND: I hear you.**

**JS: And how can he not know? Like is that something that straight guys just _don't_ get?**

**ND: No, that's all guys. My best friend, roommate, guy I'm crushing on, whatever you want to call him, he's gay and has no idea what he does to me.**

**JS: So it's not just a straight guy problem?**

**ND: Not by a long shot.**

**ND: Listen, much as I'd love to talk to you, I have to talk French now :P**

**JS: No problem. We'll talk later :)**

**ND: For sure :D It's nice to have someone who gets it.**

**- ND has left the conversation -**

Jeff resigned himself to actually doing schoolwork. His new friend had reminded him that Nick was going to need help with his French homework that night which meant that Jeff would have less time to do his own homework.

* * *

**A/N: Well this is shaping up to be a pretty good story if I do say so myself. At least, I'm happy with it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Don't worry, they'll eventually figure out what I'm sure everyone else has figured out already.**

**Disclaimer: I humbly acknowledge that I don't own Glee.**

* * *

Chapter 3:

Jeff returned to his and Nick's dorm after dinner. Nick had rushed out of the dining hell about 30 minutes beforehand, claiming that he had homework. Trent made some comment that "Duval needed to spend less time with the girlfriend". Jeff couldn't help but agree.

"Jefffffffff," whined Nick the moment Jeff opened the door.

"Whattttttttttt?" Jeff whined back.

"I can't do my French homework," Nick told him. "Can you help?"

Jeff sighed. "Yeah, I suppose so," he said grinning. It's not like he didn't know this was going to happen. "Are you staying in or going out tonight?" Jeff asked his roommate.

"Ummm," Nick scrunched up his face as he thought about the question. "Tonight I'm staying in to work on that history essay and tomorrow I'm going out with Jenna."

Jeff nodded. "Cool," he said. "So, French, huh?"

Nick groaned but shifted his desk chair so that Jeff could drag his chair over to Nick's desk.

"Nick, you have to conjugate the verbs!" Jeff said, exasperated.

"Right…" said Nick slowly. "How do I do that again?"

Jeff talked his friend through verb conjugation for the umpteenth time and eventually Nick's homework was completed. The boys took a break so they could each go to the bathroom before Jeff took his chair back to his desk and they both started working on their history papers.

It wasn't long before Jeff lost his motivation to write and went to his new favourite website. Logging in, he realized that his friend was online too.

**ND: Hey!**

**JS: Hey yourself. Are you on your phone again?**

**ND: Shockingly no. I'm actually at a computer!**

**JS: ND, that's incredible!**

**ND: I know right? I'm actually supposed to be writing an essay but the Civil War is soooooooo boring.**

Jeff frowned. _He_ was writing about the Civil War too.

**ND: JS? Where'd you go?**

**JS: Sorry, it's just I'm supposed to be writing a paper about the Civil War right now too.**

**ND: You're kidding. That's crazy!**

**JS: You're telling me. But I guess, standardized curriculums right?**

**ND: Must be. How's your guy situation?**

**JS: Still shitty. He's still with his girlfriend and I still can't tell him anything. You?**

**ND: Just as bad. Still with my girlfriend and I can't tell _anyone_ yet. At least you're not still closeted.**

**JS: Once you come out you'll feel loads better.  
**

**ND: It's not just that I'm in the closet either. I'm so far in the closet that I can't tell which way's out and which way is Narnia.**

**JS: Narnia reference! *love***

**JS: Sorry. You're going through hell and I picked up on your Narnia reference :(**

**ND: That's okay. My best friend would have too if he knew about this.**

**JS: …but you can't tell him because you love him?**

**ND: Exactly. Although there is one silver lining.**

**JS: What's that?**

**ND: That apparently he shot down the guy who I thought he was gonna go out with.**

**JS: Really? Good news for you!**

**ND: Yeah! He turned him down flat apparently.**

**JS: Hooray!**

**ND: I know! I just wish _I_ could be the one to ask him out.**

**JS: I hear you. I know it sucks.**

**ND: Yeah…**

**JS: Listen, these history papers aren't going to write themselves…I should probably go.**

**ND: Yeah, me too. But thanks for listening!**

**JS: No problem. Till next time?**

**ND: Till next time.**

**-ND has left the conversation-**

Jeff signed off. This guy had him seriously confused. How had ND managed to describe Jeff's entire day in terms of his friend? Or were they that much in sync with each other that they were just living parallel lives from Nick and Jeff?

Jeff decided not to dwell on it. Like he said, that paper wasn't going to write itself.

* * *

**A/N: Jeff, you're so close! Seriously, like, wake up and smell the coffee. Also, t****hank you so much for the reviews! I feel like I should thank my readers more. You guys keep me writing. **  



	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Progress! We're getting there!**

**Disclaimer: I humbly acknowledge that I don't own Glee.**

* * *

Chapter 4:

Nick was out. On a date. With Jenna. Again. Jeff slammed his head down on his pillow.

"I can't take it anymore!" he yelled to no one in particular as he smacked the wall with the palm of his hand. He'd regret that later but right now, he couldn't care less.

"What can't you take anymore?" asked a voice from the doorway. Jeff looked up to see Blaine and Kurt standing just outside his dorm.

"We heard you yelling," Kurt explained. "And hitting the walls." Jeff buried his face in his pillow again. "You do know that these walls are paper thin, right?" Jeff looked up and nodded miserably.

"So, what's going on?" asked Blaine.

"It's just…" Jeff hesitated. Did he really want to spill his whole story to Kurt and Blaine? "Kurt, how do I deal with it? How do I carry on with my life knowing that the guy I love is never going to look at me twice?"

Kurt sat down next to Jeff and put his arm around the taller boy. "You smile," he said. "You sing. You remind yourself that his happiness is what makes you happy. And all the while, you keep hope in your heart that he'll realize what he's been missing." Kurt gave Jeff a hug and got up to join his boyfriend. "It took Blaine months after we met. And then weeks after I told him my feelings. Nick will figure it out soon." Jeff's head snapped up at the mention of Nick's name. Kurt did NOT just tell Blaine that Jeff was crushing on Nick. Kurt and Blaine laughed.

"Jeff, everyone knows except Nick," Blaine told him. "And Kurt's right. He'll figure it out."

Jeff nodded to the other boys before they turned and left the room. Just at that moment, Jeff's phone buzzed to indicate he had a text.

**From Nick: Hey, the date ended early. I'll be home soon. Loads to talk about x**

**To Nick: See you when you get home xx** Jeff hesitated about putting two x's instead of one. Deciding to be bold, he hit send before he could second guess himself. After sending his text, he logged into the forum and saw that he had a message.

**ND: Big news! I broke up with my girlfriend!**

**JS: Wow, I don't think I've ever seen someone so happy to be out of a relationship.**

**ND: I see your point, but now I can come out! I tell him I love him! We can live happily ever after!**

**JS: *laughs* you sound like my best friend.**

**ND: Oh. Sorry. Is he still a sore spot or has everything been resolved?**

**JS: Still a bit of a sore spot. But he said he was coming home early from his date.**

**ND: Hey, maybe he broke up with his girlfriend too! Then you can live happily ever after too!**

**JS: Maybe…but there's still the problem of he's STRAIGHT.**

**ND: Oh. Yeah. I forgot. Unless he just hasn't come out yet?**

**JS: ND, you're really awesome, but he can't be just like you. It's not logical or probable.**

**ND: Yeah, that's what my friend would say.**

**JS: He'd probably be right.**

**ND: Yeah…anyways, I've got to go. I'm on my phone again and I have to drive now.**

**JS: Okay. Let me know how it goes with your friend.**

**ND: You too.**

**JS: Till next time?**

**ND: Till next time.**

**-ND has left the conversation-**

Jeff signed out of the forum and decided to work on his calculus homework until Nick arrived. Why he had decided to do calculus, he didn't know. Nick was better at math. Jeff just saw a bunch of numbers and random letters on a page. Still he could try and work through it. Maybe he could figure it out without Nick's help…Great, now all he could think about was Nick. Jeff glanced at his phone. It had been about ten minutes since Nick had texted. Anywhere in town was at least fifteen minutes away.

Jeff's mind wandered away from calculus and he started daydreaming about going on a date with Nick. He could picture every detail from forcing Nick to wait in the hallway while he got ready to the restaurant they would go to. Or maybe they wouldn't go to a restaurant. Maybe Nick would surprise him and they would go for an evening picnic and Jeff could try to convince Nick to climb a tree with him. Then they would return to Dalton, high on life, and Nick would confess his true feelings for Jeff and then they would kiss and…

"Jeff!" The blond boy's head snapped quickly to the doorway to see who interrupted his beautiful thoughts.

"Nick," said Jeff, relieved to see his roommate. "How was your date?"

Nick sat down on his bed and took his shoes off. "Pretty shitty actually," Nick confessed. Jeff indicated that Nick should continue. "Well, Jenna and I were at dinner and she was talking and, I don't know, I guess my mind started wandering. Apparently my eyes were wandering too." Jeff tilted his head in confusion. "Jenna told me that I'd been watching this guy across the restaurant. Like really _watching_ him." Nick took a deep breath. "She told me that she'd caught me doing it before and she wanted to know what the deal was. Apparently the guy was one of her friends. And he was with a girl who was also her friend. And they were both dressed…well, there wasn't much left to the imagination. Like, they were wearing _really_ tight clothes." Nick looked down at his hands. "She told me that this wasn't the first time she'd asked her friends to try and distract me."

Jeff held up a hand. "Wait, _why_ was she doing this?" he asked. "I mean, this is like asking you to be unfaithful."

Nick looked back at Jeff. "She was testing me," he told his friend. "She said that every time she had done that…I always looked at the guys." Nick shrugged. "I guess it makes sense…I mean there was never any spark with her. And there's just something about guys that…" he trailed off.

"Nick what are you saying?" Jeff implored.

"Jeff…I'm gay."

* * *

**A/N: PRAISES! NICK HAS REALIZED THE TRUTH! Well half of it anyways. Thanks again for all the reviews guys! Sending love your way!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm so excited right now. Just saying. I love Niff. And I love this story. It's like my baby :D**

**Disclaimer: I humbly acknowledge that I don't own Glee.**

* * *

Chapter 5:

"_Jeff…I'm gay."_ Nick's voice rang in Jeff's ears. He was gay? Oh. My. God. This was just too much. This was too good to be true.

"Jeff?" asked Nick. Jeff looked at his roommate and realized that he had spaced out.

"Yeah, sorry," said Jeff. "So what happened with Jenna?"

"Um, well, when she made me realize that I was gay, we kind of both figured that our relationship would have to end," Nick told him. "We're still friends though, so that's good. I still really like her, but just not in _that_ way. Besides," he added, "there's this guy I sort of really like." Jeff looked up.

"Really?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah, but he probably doesn't like me back." Nick suddenly looked directly into Jeff's eyes. "Jeff, promise me you won't tell anyone. I'm not ready for everyone to know."

Jeff nodded quickly. "I promise."

Nick relaxed. "Thanks," he said. "I'm going to get ready for bed now." Nick stood up and went to their bathroom, taking his phone with him. Jeff made a beeline for his computer.

**JS: HOLY HELL AND HALLELUJAH!**

**ND: Woah, what's going on JS?**

**JS: HE'S GAY!  
**

**ND: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Congrats man! You can have your happily ever after!**

**JS: :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**JS: Oh, but how did it go with you?**

**ND: He's totally cool with it. Like I said, he's out and proud. He'll support me :)**

**JS: I'm so happy for you! And I'm happy for me! Everything is going right with the world!**

**ND: XD**

**ND: So I'll take it that part of your conversation was that he broke up with his girlfriend?**

**JS: Yeah, mutual breakup. Apparently she's the one who made him realize that he's gay and he still wants to be friends with her.**

**ND: You're not worried that he might to want to go with her again?**

**JS: *shakes head* he wouldn't. Once he knows what he wants, nothing else matters to him. If he says he likes guys, girls aren't a threat to me anymore :)**

**ND: Wow. You really like him don't you?**

**JS: Yeah…I guess I do!**

**JS: I mean, he is my best friend and all, but he's just the kind of guy that I want to keep in my life.**

**JS: Even if it doesn't work out between us, we'll always be best friends. He can't escape me! *evil laugh***

**ND: Lol, he's lucky to have a friend like you.**

**JS: Yup. And I'm lucky to have him :)**

**ND: He'd better appreciate your friendship, cause you sound like an awesome dude.**

**JS: We just work so well together, you know?**

**ND: Yup :)**

**JS: He's like the whipped cream to my strawberries :)**

**ND: The cheese to your macaroni? :D**

**JS: He's the 3 to my 6 :D**

**ND: Wait, what?**

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry! You probably all hate me now but I promise, I'll make it right!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yay to all the people who don't hate me enough to leave! I promise I'll make everything better :)**

**Disclaimer: I humbly acknowledge that I don't own Glee.**

* * *

Chapter 6:

_**JS: He's the 3 to my 6 :D**_

_**ND: Wait, what?**_

"SHIT!" yelled Nick as he slammed their bathroom door open and glared at Jeff.

"Nick, what the hell?" asked Jeff as he stood abruptly.

"Three to my six?" Nick clarified, offering his phone to Jeff. "Holy hell and hallelujah?" Jeff's eyes widened. "I said don't tell anyone that I'm…" Nick dropped his voice to a whisper "gay," he finished.

"Technically speaking, I didn't tell anyone who didn't already know," Jeff pointed out.

"But you didn't know that when you said it!" Nick's voice rose again.

"You didn't know it was me when I said it!" Jeff yelled back.

"That's not the point!"

"Then what is?"

"You promised!"

"It's called anonymous for a reason!"

"I could've been anyone!"

"But you were you! You were always you!"

"What?"

Jeff stopped yelling. "I knew I could trust the person I was talking to," he said. "I knew because he was like you. And I trust you."  
"You trusted me because I sounded like me?" asked Nick. Jeff nodded. "Dude, that is the most circular argument I ever heard." Jeff laughed with Nick. The boys flopped down onto Jeff's bed.

"So was it true?" Jeff asked.

"Was what true?"

"Everything you said on the website."

"Oh." Nick bit his lip and looked down at the floor. "Yeah," he said. "Yeah, it's true."

"Oh."

"What, I don't get a 'holy hell and hallelujah'?" Nick joked. Jeff managed to give his friend a small smile but he was still processing a lot of information. "Jeff?" The boy looked up at Nick.

"Yeah?"

"I can read it on your face that what you said was true too." Jeff looked down again.

"Thanks," he said quietly.

"Jeff?" Jeff looked up again. "I meant it. Every word I said. Especially the part where I said I loved you."

Jeff kept his eyes locked with Nick's. "So wait," he said, sitting up straighter. "You thought I was going to go out with Sebastian?" Jeff started grinning slowly.

"Shut up!" said Nick. "I was insecure…"

"I know, but _Sebastian_?" Jeff gave Nick a look. "I'd sooner go out with Wes. And his gavel."

"Wow."

"I know."

"Jeffy?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Nicky."

"Can I kiss you now?"

"I'm surprised you have to ask." Jeff grinned.

Nick quickly pressed his lips to Jeff's and waited for a reaction. Jeff responded eagerly to Nick and soon found himself straddling Nick's lap. Nick leaned up towards Jeff, wanting more but Jeff pulled back. Nick pouted.

"I love you Three," he said.

"I love you Six," replied Nick. "Now get back here." Jeff grinned as he leaned back down to meet his boyfriend's lips.

_Boyfriend…_he thought. _I could get used to that._

* * *

**A/N: Aaaaaannnnnddddd SCENE! I told you that I'd make it better. Sadly this brings us to the end of this story. I shall miss it so much and I'll miss all of my faithful readers and reviewers. Thanks so much for all the support you've given me and watch for a new story from me soon. Much love to all!**


	7. Note

**A/N: Greetings all you faithful and wonderful readers of "In Love and Out of Luck"! Sadly this is not another chapter or epilogue or anything like that. This is me advertising for another one of my stories. It's called "Of Hockey and Show Choirs". It's currently 10 fantabulous chapters long with more to come.  
**

**So, please. If the idea of Glee clubs, hockey teams, Blaine, Artie, OC's, Tina, or pretty much anything else Glee related appeals to you, go check out "Of Hockey and Show Choirs".  
**

**Don't forget to review!  
**

**~FlyofDragon  
**


End file.
